This invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a handle support assembly and strap anchors for luggage.
As used herein, the term luggage means briefcases, sample cases, purses, suitcases, garment bags and any other item for carrying articles and which is supported by a handle and/or strap.
Luggage, items as defined above, are commonly formed of a relatively pliable material such as leather, vinyl, fabric and the like. Such luggage often includes a handle attached to a closure flap or top by rivets. When the luggage contains heavy objects and is being supported by its handle, the weight is concentrated in the handle anchors. In addition, such luggage often includes a carrying strap attached by means of anchors which are sewn or riveted to the body of the luggage. When the case contains heavy objects and is being supported by its handle or the strap anchors, a substantial strain is placed on the handle or strap anchors.